Underwater Gallery
|Area = Valka Castle |GR = B-2 to D-4 |topdepth = ~22.5ft (7m) |maxdepth = ~42.5ft (13m) }}The Underwater Gallery is a landmark in , found within Valka Castle. It is a long hallway filled with several different species of marine life and laden with huge glass windows, through which one can occasionally see a familiar face. In-Game Description "This high-ceilinged corridor leads to the King's Chamber. Creatures great and small live in here, and the light that filters in through the windows gives it a dreamy, unreal atmosphere." Flora, Fauna, and Geography Local Life The Underwater Gallery, like the majority of Valka Castle, contains no plant life or coral of any sort. The most common residents are clown wrasse, mahi-mahi, lined surgeonfish, and European parrotfish, all of them in fairly dense populations. Longtooth and white groupers can also be found here. Juvenile clown wrasse, harlequin sweetlips, and mauve stingers live under the zoom-mode glows in this area. Outside of the windows, one can occasionally see Thanatos swimming past. When the "Voice of the Night Sky" sub-quest "Solar System" has been completed, the Anomalocaris can also be spotted moving past the windows; however, it only appears after the player initially sights it with GG, and only during the daytime). Location and Geography The Underwater Gallery constitutes one of the northernmost corridors of Valka Castle and is also the longest part of the castle. Found adjacent to the junction leading to the Treasure Vault corridor, it stretches from B-2 to D-2 and leads into a room located at the far end of the Mermaid's Ballroom. The Gallery's most notable feature is perhaps its northern wall, a stretch of architecture that consists largely of glass windows nearly 20 feet tall. The sun that shines through these windows in the daytime almost seems to set the water alight; the atmosphere of the Gallery is bright and open as a result, almost unearthly. The southern wall, on the other hand, is lined with sealed doors and intricate designs, constructed from various materials that appear to range from wood and stone to marble and granite (though it's difficult to determine the materials precisely past the weathering due to time and currents). The floor of the Gallery is one of the most obscured in the entirety of Valka Castle, with notable drifts of sand settled against the walls. One of the Constellation Coins, the Venus Coin, can be found here, at coordinates C-2. In the room at the easternmost end of the Gallery, the one adjacent to the Mermaid's Ballroom, a valuable painting called the Rural Scene can be found beneath a map on the wall if one uses the Multisensor. Notes * In the room adjacent to the Mermaid's Ballroom, there is a strange map on the wall - Anaximander's Map of the Circular Earth. When focused on, the player notes: "This is a . What an interesting artifact. Was it part of the castle owner's private collection?" ** This map, when consulted in conjunction with the carvings in the Dragon Flute, is instrumental late into the main plot. Gallery Underwater Gallery 2.png Underwater Gallery 3.png Flat Map of the Circular Earth.png|Anaximander's Map. Thanatos Lurking 2.png|Thanatos patrolling outside of the windows of the Gallery. Category:Valka Castle Category:Landmarks Category:Ruins Category:Landmarks in Blue World Category:Ciceros Strait